Happy New Year
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: Arthur and Alfred celebrate together in London, bringing in the New Year with a little romance. UsUk, 2010 New Years fic. Happy New Year, everyone!


Alfred shivered once more next to me, mumbling something about it being too cold with not enough snow around. I merely sighed and smiled to myself.

I'd managed to convince Alfred to come to my house for the New Year's celebration, telling him that New Years isn't New Years with a ridiculous amount of fireworks trying in vain to drown out the chiming of Big Ben at midnight.

It was cold, yes, but it was December, of course it was cold. It was snowing, but only very lightly, and none of it was sticking to the ground. It melted on contact and just resulted in the ground becoming a mushy mess. But I was used to it; it was always like this in December.

I laughed quietly when Alfred mumbled angrily to himself again, looking up at the clouded sky. He dug his hands into his sweat pockets, probably pouting. He always got like this, but then as soon as the clock struck midnight, he'd be his usual happy self.

I linked my arm with his and started walking, effectively taking him by surprise and dragging him down the street. I expertly dodged the civilians standing around, chatting, waiting; a few of them greeted me—most of them I knew, most of them knew me, and some were just so happy that 2009 and was _finally_ over, they just had to spread the joy.

"Where are we going, Arthur?" Alfred asked me, tired of being dragged to an unknown destination.

"No idea!" I shouted back. For some reason I always got really happy on New Year's, but this year I had something planned as soon as that bell started chiming.

We stopped, in the end, by the water's edge. We were still surrounded by people, but I knew that this was the most beautiful place to watch the fireworks and other lightshows.

I pulled my arm free of Alfred's and took his hand instead. We both stood there for a little while, watching the people around us. I glanced up at one of the large faces of the Big Ben clock tower; 11.50. Ten more minutes, and it'll be 2010.

"Just ten minutes," I said. Alfred glanced at me and smiled.

"It's strange how I'll be celebrating 2010 before anyone in my country," he commented.

I laughed a little. "How's that for time travel? You'll be in the future, Alfred,"

He smiled widely back at me, before pulling his hand free of mine and wrapping it around my waist, pulling me closer. "It's been a long year," he said.

"Yeah, it has … so what, we gonna spend—," I glanced up at the clock "—8 minutes reminiscing about the downs of the past year?"

Alfred grinned at me, pulling me around so I was facing him, his arms wrapped possessively around my waist. "Nah, let's not," he said. "I hope that this New Year will be a little better, at least. And I hope that I still have you by this time next year,"

I poked his nose playfully, smiling. "Of course you will, idiot,"

"Three minutes left," Alfred said, glancing up at the clock. "Why do you need such a big clock, anyway?"

I merely shrugged, not really paying attention to what he'd said. I glanced up at the clock face, counting down the seconds in my head. Soon, this year will over.

"Oooooh, that countdown's starting," Alfred commented, breaking me from my thoughts. It was 11.59.

And then everyone around me started counting down, Alfred included.

"10…,"

I moved closer to Alfred, my eyes on the clock.

"9…,"

He looked so adorable, so excited like this … I couldn't help but smile.

"8…,"

My eyes were now on Alfred, who was still intently staring at the large clock.

"7…,"

"6…,"

"5…,"

"4…,"

"3…,"

"Happy New Year, Alfred," I said quickly, succeeding in getting him to look at me.

"2…,"

"1!!!,"

The firework went off, the people cheered, the clock chimed.

And I grabbed the collar of Alfred's jacket and pulled him forward, pressing my lips against his. I felt him smile as he returned the kiss, his arms holding tighter around me as he lifted me up and spun me around a few times.

We broke the kiss as he put my feet back to the ground. We were both grinning like idiots at each other, as the firework continued to glitter and shine in the night sky.

"I love you, Arthur," Alfred said, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too, Alfred. Happy New Year,"

He looked back at me and kissed me quickly. "Happy New Year," he replied, before pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Happy New 2010, Everyone!!**


End file.
